Alice Of Legend
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: Complete! Based off Syfy's Alice. She was more amazing then she gave herself credit for, Hatter knew every moment she took the problems on her shoulders that she was the Alice of Legend. HatterAlice.


X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Alice, okay? If I did then I would have a mini-series dedicated to HatterAlice, which, I'm pretty sure, we'd all want.

**Title**: Alice of Legend

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Warnings**: Nothing really except spoilers, so meh, roll with it.

**Coupling**: HatterAlice

**Summary**: Complete! Based off Syfy's Alice. She was more amazing then she gave herself credit for, Hatter knew every moment she took the problems on her shoulders that she was the Alice of Legend. HatterAlice.

**Dedication**: To everyone who review my other fics and favorited them! Thanks so much for the continued support~!

**Notes**: Seriously, Alice kept doubting herself, that girl needed a lot more self-encouragement. Good thing Hatter was there for her~! XD

X.X.X.X

**Alice Of Legend**

X.X.X.X

Alice was definitely a lot more amazing then she gave herself credit for, whether it was from just yelling at him about not trusting him or yelling at Jack about feeling unloved, she was just an amazing woman. He admired her in so many ways, the way her dark brown hair blew across her face when she looked so determined to complete her mission or the way her deep blue eyes blazed with more emotions than he had ever felt in a life time, she was truly a masterpiece. Her skin was a combination of tanned and pale, it looked so pure against his own tanned, her body petite against his even though he was just a few inches taller than her.

She was very different from what he expected of Alice, he expected the girl of legend, with bright eyes and even brighter hair, with such an innocence about her you couldn't help but be drawn into her emotions and expressions. Instead of a child, though, he'd gotten a woman, a beauty of one that had more wit than charm and more beauty than combat skills. And considering her unconscious ability to charm any guy she came across and the fact that she taught how to fight as a class, that was saying something.

He had underestimated her the first time, he needed to test her because a sharp tongue and impossible beauty wasn't exactly the only thing he worried about (even if it came a close second). But she had more than proved herself, and before he knew it he was taking a bullet for her. Sure he had the chest plate, but that hurt, seriously, and from there on she didn't even seem fazed that he, protection or not, risked his life for her.

Either way he knew from then on he would continue to help her, even if had to keep on proving himself to her. She was always full of surprises, over coming every obstacle thrown at her, even when it seemed like everyone expected her to fail. There were a few times he himself expected her to throw in the towel, for her to just allow that look upon her face and tell the one challenging her that they won. But no, she continued to push forward and she never lost hope and, even though it took him a bit of time, he realized that he wouldn't either.

When it came time for them to fly she looked so scared, so horrified that it made him depressed just looking at her. But instead he cried out to her, pleading with her to get on because he knew he didn't want her to see him scared because she needed him to be strong for her. He was her strength at that moment, not herself, not Charlie, and certainly not Jack, no, it was Hatter. She jumped behind him and it took her a moment before she squealed out in surprise and clutched onto him. That felt amazing, not in a perverted way (he hoped), but more in a way that it was amazing because she trusted him enough that if she held on he wouldn't let anything happen to her. That fueled him, that forced him to continue to try, even if they did end up soaking wet.

And when he was about to kiss her, probably the most emotional battle in his life was taking place in the back of his head. Every sense told him to do it, every emotion told him to do it, but then regret and guilt decided to linger their damn heads and remind him that she was dating someone, even if that someone was an evil two-timing blond son-of-a-bitch. He knew that if he kissed her she might not even have been seeing him, she couldn't been thinking of Jack the entire time and it almost caused him to pause just above her. But instead Jack ruined their moment and he didn't know whether to thank the blond or hate him. Instead he just stood there and looked confused because, well, what else could he do with conflicting emotions? That's when his emotions agreed as one to worry about that problem later and he picked up a giant stick to protect the woman he'd fallen so hard for.

He turned out to be her safety net again, this time in the castle as she was being interrogated. She looked so lost and helpless as she looked for a way out, her eyes searching and darting back and forth so quick it broke his heart to see her that way. Instead he held out his arms and called out for her, she looked so happy to see him it made his heart race. Without too much hesitation she climbed on top of the table, caught the chandelier and jumped into his arms. She was warm yet shivering so badly, he almost didn't set her down, choosing instead to ease her down and check her over to get rid of her shivers. He felt better at that moment, not only was he helping save her from her nightmares, he was also chasing them away.

He was surprised, just when he thought she was bravest she turned around and pointed a gun into the air and shot. Without even waiting for anyone's opinion of her or waiting to see if he was even in on the idea (not that he wouldn't be) she was yelling and calling out and being such a powerful inspiration to people she was trying to wake up and to him. Every so often he could tell she glanced at him, for support, to calm herself to know he was calm, so he never backed down from where he stood. Even when she cried over her father's body she was so strong, being willing to cry her tears and not care what others thought of her, that's something he'd never seen anybody in Wonderland do, not even before Alice arrived.

She was strong when they were saying goodbye, her words obviously left him wanting more and his words left her in much the same way, yet neither of them took the advance to go. So instead he mused over how she was stronger than him and he hopes she mused over how strong he was. Because, as much as he realized it then, he didn't exactly know what she was thinking of him. He saw her hug Jack yet never heard the words, were they still an item or did he have a chance? She never brought it up though, just smiled that sweet Alice smile and nodded her head in a goodbye. He watched her walk through that damn glass and he realized he lost his strength. Just as their was no Hatter without a hat, there was no strength in him without Alice by him, and he knew he'd have to go after her. By the time he reached Jack the blond man was giving him a look that he knew what Hatter wanted but wouldn't give it to him without a fight. A fight that he hoped, with the strength Alice gave him in his memories, he would win.

The hug she had given him when they met again was happy, so joyous. He had wanted to hug her again, it had been the moment he'd been looking forward to the most considering every time she saw him after a period of time she hugged him. But this time he knew it was different, he pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes and without warning kissed her so hard it took his own breath away. "I missed you." He whispered to her, lips still on hers even though he could feel her mother's shocked and confused gaze on them.

She merely smiled and pulled him back into the kiss, and he thought this was her strongest moment near him. Alice had won her happy ending, she worked hard and accomplished her goals and help their world accomplish theirs. All of this done and all she wanted in exchange to be home and to have him hold her and kiss her and she would be content in life. That took true strength, he realized, to allow yourself to be with the one you cared for most after all the battles and trials, to allow yourself the most important thing in the world and not shun it with worries and frets about what was to come later in life.

No, she was strong and she knew it, he helped her be strong and they both knew it. '_I won't let you go,_' she silently told him as she held him close, and damn him if he didn't think she was strong for that thought too.

X.X.X.X

UGH, I've officially run out of Alice!fanfiction juice, seriously, five one-shots right after the other in less than ten hours. Woo, an accomplishment for me~!

Anyways, if anyone has any ideas for one-shots I'd be glad to hear them, I'll probably be able to think of a couple more when I get some sleep (it's 2:30 PM here and I haven't slept since yesterday considering I was watching Alice part 2 from 9 to 3 AM. Haha.)

So yeah, some ideas with some reviews would be _lovely_~.


End file.
